Yamato
Yamato is a character supporting the Dynasty in Supocalypse. Biography Yamato was once a suit of armor, owned by the pious Yamato Masao. In the event of being forced to join the shogunate, he crafted himself a suit of armor. He believed that the gods protected the armor through his prayers, so much so that he thought no sword could pierce it. However, he was assasinated in 205, never using it. The armor was recovered centuries later, and was kept in storage until the virus hit. Many believed that the armor was cursed by the gods or Masao's spirit. When the virus hit, it spread to the armor, combining it with the gods' curse to make it become sentient. It doesn't remember who Masao was or why it was built, but it was imbued with knowledge of the culture surrounding its origin from the forces above. The spirit looked outside and saw Japan in a hideous state. The phantom, now taking its creator's surname of Yamato, fended off mutants and soldiered through the toxic landscape which no human could trek through. Yamato travelled across the seemingly endless Pacific Ocean, through various islands for two years, trying to find life and harmony but met with ruins. It was only until the spirit approached Supomerica when it heard of an organization called the Dynasty. Intrigued, if confused by the name, it followed the other members. After its application to the group, Yamato believed that the Dynasty could restore order against the unorderley Unified Society and Loners. It's now an active member of the Dynasty's infantry. Powers and Skills 'Artificial Soul: '''Yamato's body is controlled by a being forged by ancient spirits and the virus. It acts as if it were human. This soul also allows it to float slightly above land or sea, but does not grant full flight. '''Sword Manipulation: '''Yamato can manipulate up to two swords at a time, and can slash with them at a much greater force than a human can. It can swipe the swords from others, disarming them. It can only control swords within a 2-meter range. At full power, its swords can slice through armor with ease. Combat Style and Weaknesses Yamato is fine fighting alone or in a group. Although its combat style doesn't allow him to support its teammates, it prefers fighting in a team. The spirit can sense an oncoming attack and manuver around it, potentially exploiting an opponent's weak point. It usually plays the offensive in any situation and charges at its foe, only guarding or evading in the heat of battle. Yamato is exceptional in close combat, as he's not brought down by human limitations and exploitative weaknesses. Being a ghost, Yamato is weak to light and can't fight well against foes with light-based powers, although the armor helps. This would make it excell in night missions, if only that supers with light powers weren't brought into the battle. Even with the spiritual upgrade, its swords can break. While they can be replaced, Yamato dies if its armored body is obliterated. Its recklessness can also cause issues for teams. Personality Cooperative, selfless and devoted to serving the Dynasty, Yamato holds its masters in high regard and tries to fix any conflict that would upset them. This can make him look manipulative or idiotic, but he believes that peace and tranquility will come to the land under their rule. It also tries to solve issues that its comrades are undergoing. Yamato has a very idealistic worldview and fights for the benefit of society; it's also loyal to its higher-ups and will follow any task it's given, although these missions may have questionable morality. Selfless but sometimes foolish, it can appear dim and naive to some. Its idealism is frowned upon by many in the Dynasty, however. In the face of some of its masters, Yamato may hide its pride and virtue for loyalty. This, along with the scarcity of idealist like itself in the Dynasty, make it feel isolated and cause inner conflict. Although it needs another idealist to help it out sometimes, it's good at solving its inner conflict for the most part, and adept at sensing and solving others'. It can lead a decent life alone, but it enjoys company and a sense of belonging. Yamato, being born by spirits, worships them and sometimes asks them for guidance or luck. Goals and Beliefs It values spiritual harmony and honor above all else. Yamato strives to serve the Dynasty and help the battle for order until it's done, and wants to please its creator spirits. It also helps resolve conflicts of fellow members of the Dynasty, believing those events as uneccessary impediments. Faction Status It's willing to serve the Dynasty and would never trade sides to the Unified Society. It doesn't see itself commanding the infantry but it's an accomplished member of it. Yamato ranks Upsilon in the Dynasty hiearchy. Additional Notes *Its favorite weapons are ''katanas. Stories TBA Category:Genderless Category:Leader-Kin